DCEU
DCEU is a DC Comics subtheme launched in 2013. It is based on DC Comics' extended cinematic universe. It was long dubbed the DC Extended Universe, or "DCEU," by fans, but DC Comics never verified the name. Overview This sub-theme DC Comics Super Heroes was first released in 2013 to promote Man of Stel. Since then, LEGO has released, as part of this sub-theme, sets for every movie that followed, except those which have a more mature nature like Suicide Squad and the R-rated Birds of Prey. The sub-theme has recreated various iconic vehicles, like the Batmobile, the Batwing and Black Manta's submarine. It has also featured locations such as Gotham, with the Bat-signal, and Atlantis, home of Aquaman. Besides regular sets, this sub-theme has released one exclusive San Diego Comic-Con International minifigure, 3 polybags, one accessory set and 5 BrickHeadz sets for Justice League. Sets by movie Man Of Steel (2013) Batman V. Superman: Dawn Of Justice (2016) Wonder Woman (2017) Justice League (2017) |img4 = Lego-Superman-v-Batman-76046-Heroes-of-Justice-Sky-High-Battle-Set-Wonder-Woman-Minifigure.jpg |txt4 = Wonder Woman |img5 = The Flash (Justice League).jpg |txt5 = The Flash |img6 = Cyborg (Justice League).png |txt6 = Cyborg |img7 = Aquaman (Justice League).jpg |txt7 = Aquaman |img8 = 76085-atlantean-guard.jpg |txt8 = Atlantean Guard |img9 = 76085 Parademon.jpeg |txt9 = Yellow Parademon |img10 = 76086-parademon.jpg |txt10 = Green Parademon |img11 = Steppenwolf Screenshot 20170703-184946.jpg |txt11 = Steppenwolf }} Aquaman (2018) Shazam! (2019) Posters Lego-man-steel-poster.jpg|A LEGO-fied Man of Steel poster 61RTWvWp9WL._AC_SL1024_.jpg|Promotional poster for the Man of Steel DLC in LEGO Batman 3 Lego-super.jpg|Superman BvS poster in LEGO form Lego-bats.jpg|Batman BvS poster in LEGO form Efc5d8e99d9aae28b8664df3f99d8501.jpg|Batman v Superman CZq-O36UsAAru5o.jpg D4c99759b167e49bd35c1f067981306a.jpg|Courage PowerPoster.jpg|Power 717885efbdf5debd89818543dcaa9e2f.jpg|Wonder Justice-league-movie-lego-poster.jpg|''Justice League'' LEGO poster Be5b60c5c3c818d81a6a5880a52b476f.jpg|LEGO Justice League poster JLPoster.jpg|LEGO Justice League poster MovieDLCPack.jpg|Promotional poster for the DC Films DLC in LEGO DC Super-Villains Aquaman_LEGO.jpg|LEGO Aquaman poster Dwjw_EvU0AAiQjl.jpg|Promotional poster for the Aquaman DLC in LEGO DC Super-Villains 1ebc61575e463520b82c1fcf7f7df20f.jpg|Promotional poster for the Aquaman DLC in LEGO DC Super-Villains ShazamPack1.png|Promotional poster for the Shazam! DLC in LEGO DC Super-Villains Shazam poster.jpg|Promotional poster for the Shazam! DLC in LEGO DC Super-Villains Trivia * In addition to the physically released minifigures, there are also several new minifigures and variants, based on their DCEU designs in DLC packs for both LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (Man of Steel Pack) and LEGO DC Super-Villains (2 Aquaman packs, 2 Shazam! packs and a Justice League pack). **These characters include Lara Lor-Van, Queen Atlanna, Vulko, Dr. Sivana, Deathstroke and others. * Thus far, Suicide Squad and Birds of Prey are the only DC Extended Universe films to receive no tie-in LEGO sets. ** This is possibly due to the more mature tone of those films. ** Although not official tie-in sets, 76053 Gotham City Cycle Chase and 76055 Batman: Killer Croc Sewer Smash were released in 2016 (same year as Suicide Squad) and featured multiple characters from the film. However, the situations and character designs in these sets more closely resemble their comic book counterparts rather than their film counterparts. ** However, Harley Quinn's design in The Lego Movie sequel set, [[70840 Welcome to Apocalypseburg!|''Welcome To Apocalypsburg!]], is strongly inspired by ''Suicide Squad. * An Aquaman minifigure based on his DCEU version, appeared in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, also voiced by Jason Momoa. * Although the design looks more like his "Rebirth" version, the Shazam! polybag was released to promote the 2019 movie of the same name. Gallery LEGOGraphic.jpg|''Man of Steel'' minifigures BvS_-_Batman_History_%28LEGO_Batman_Movie%29.png|''BvS'' reference in The LEGO Batman Movie LEGO_BvS_2016_Flashback.png|''BvS'' reference in The LEGO Batman Movie Motherboxes.png|The three Mother Boxes See Also * DC Comics * Marvel Cinematic Universe External Links * DC Extended Universe Wiki * LEGO Merchandise on DCEU Wiki Category:Subthemes Category:DC Comics Category:DC Universe Category:Super Heroes Category:Themes introduced in 2013 Category:Licensed Themes